Tropezando con el destino
by BlackAppleSLy
Summary: Sobrevivir a una guerra y a Lord Voldemort no lo preparo para Emilie Morgan Giardon , una bruja vulgar y soñadora,que le hará pensar que hay mas porque luchar en la vida.. del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Hp y sus personajes no me pertenecen son todos de J.K Rowling.**

**Clasificación: M /T**

**Géneros: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

**Notas:**

**Este es mi segundo fic, la verdad es que me ilusiona mucho poder compartir con ustedes una nueva historia de este mágico mundo, el primero está por acabar (al menos la primera parte) , si eres impaciente, deja de leer, pues esta historia ira un poco lenta pero les aseguro valdrá la pena.**

**Cabe mencionar que esta historia se desarrolla después de la guerra de Hogwarts , en mi versión no murieron tantos personajes como en la original(no tuve el corazón, para dejar a esta historia sin personajes tan queridos).**

**Es un fic con lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual por lo que hago aclaración para público sensible.**

**Los dejo con este el primer capítulo esperando sea de su agrado, como siempre agradeceré sus reviews, disfruten su lectura.**

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes**

* * *

**Tropezando con el destino.**

**Capitulo I:**

**El inicio y el fin de la guerra.**

-y de cuanto estamos hablando?-dijo un hombre de traje azul rezurcido y pelo rubio mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-bueno, el dueño está muy interesado, en que hoy mismo sea entregado el paquete, no podrá utilizar la chimenea o realizar una aparición, tendrá que volar, para no ser detectada y será muy peligroso, dada las circunstancias… -dijo un duende de uñas afiladas mientras los tamborileaba en el escritorio de madera.

-¿cuánto?-insistió el rubio

- ¿no le importa el riesgo que implique?-dijo el duende agudizando la mirada.

-bueno, para eso me pagan…asumir los riesgos…- dijo levantando una ceja.

-mil galeones -dijo sin titubeo el duende.

-mil - ga-le-o-nes-, ¿mas la comisión?…- dijo sorprendido mientras se enderezaba en su asiento, el rubio.

_(Es el dinero necesario con eso podre pagar mis deudas, la boda, claro eso…ya habrá valido la pena por soportar a esa mujer)._

-si…-dijo sobrio el duende.

-pero claro que acepto…es una ganga…claro…-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie victorioso.

-usted no está tomando los riesgos-dijo con mal humor el duende.

-pero cuales riesgos…es una guerra de bandos, no mataran a una simple asistente de banco-

-usted está seguro… que podrá….-dijo titubeando el duende.

-seguro, ella era la buscadora de equipo de quidditch en su escuela, las brujas de Salem…no tendrá problema… -dijo con aire calmado.

-usted habla con mucha seguridad, a pesar de que es su prometida la que hará el viaje…pero no me opondré mas –dijo el duende recargándose en su diminuta silla.

-si..déjelo en mis manos…ahora dígame quien es el solicitante…-pregunto interesado , cruzando la pierna .

_-Aberforth_ Dumbledore-

-¿ El hermano del occiso Albus Dumbledore?-dijo el rubio escupiendo un poco del vino que acaba de sorber.

-si…¿algún problema?-

_(Claro que se maldito duende imbécil, si algún mortifago se llegara a enterar de que el paquete es algún Dumbledore, la asesinaran, y que va… perderé la comisión de esa entrega, pero bueno Emilie nunca llama la atención lo suficiente como para arriesgarse o siquiera gastar magia). _

-Ninguno- dijo terminando de un sorbo el vino que le quedaba.

* * *

_La gente comenzaban a llegar, amigos, familiares y conocidos, uno a uno tomaban su lugar ,esperando con ansias la llegada de la novia , el camino de la puerta hasta el altar estaba cubierto con una fina alfombra que se extendida a lo largo con algunos destellos de oro, a los costados se veían enormes jarrones de plata llenos de flores blancas cristalinas , unas pequeñas llamaradas de fuego blanco iluminaban la sala tenue y delicadamente creando una atmósfera de tranquilidad un pequeña banda irlandesa tocaba melodías suaves acompañando a la espera de la novia._

_El novio impaciente movía el pie y ajustaba su corbata, era un joven de facciones definidas , mentón afilado ,nariz pequeña, ojos verdes y cabello rubio cenizo era un importante mago destacado por sus descubrimientos acerca del mundo muggle , se habría graduado de la escuela __Mahoutokoro_ trabajaba en el banco de _Gringotts como administrador de las bóvedas, el era el que se encargaba de los papeleos que tenían que hacer algunas brujas y magos antes de realizar una petición de préstamo o bien el envió de objetos o dinero de las bóvedas a otros lugares, con ayuda de su asistente , el enviaba los objetos , oro de las bóvedas o el préstamo solicitado después de una investigación y es que eran enviadas por asistentes de los administradores , por seguridad , ya que el enviar una lechuza con eso era muy arriesgado, así el paquete se le entregara personalmente y se le pedía al mago firmara como aval, se le daba una pequeña comisión al administrador y al asistente por esto._

_Al fin después de un tiempo cuando __ lentamente comenzó a sonar __Give Me Your Hand de Carlyle Fraser __todos guardaron silencio y fijaron su mirada al final del camino, una mujer alta de cabello marrón claro, que caminaba lentamente con un vestido blanco con pequeñas centellas que parecían estrellas en el velo._

_Cuando al fin llego al altar tomo la mano del joven que levanto su velo, su labial era rojo intenso igual que el de la sangre resaltaba por el tono blanco de su piel y sus ojos azueles y cristalinos…._

_-Tu Barry Blake__Woods aceptas por esposa a __Emilie __Morgan__ Giardon __en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y la salud hasta que la muerte los separe-_ _-acepto-_ _-Y tu Emilie __Morgan__ Giardon __aceptas __Barry __Blake __Woods__ en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y la salud hasta que la muerte los separe-_

_-acepto-dijo ella acercándose lentamente hacia el hombre. _

-Emilie….-Emilie….¿me escuchas?- dejo un hombre rubio con tono ronco recargando ambas manos sobre un pequeño escritorio de madera, mirando fijamente a una bruja de cabello marrón , ojos azueles tras unos lentes de armazón negro y piel pálida, si ella era Emilie Morgan Giardon.

-acepto…-susurro con los ojos cerrados

-qué demonios, sigues soñando de nuevo Emilie…despierta ya…no son tiempos para que tu continúes soñando -dijo con dureza chasqueando los dedos, para despertarla.

-¿perdón?...- dijo la bruja saliendo de su sueño- ..Barry… - dijo poniéndose de pie, sonrojándose altamente.

-a veces no se para que te pedí matrimonio, desde que nos comprometidos no dejas de pensar en eso en vez de enfocarte en el trabajo, son tiempos difíciles Emilie y necesitamos el dinero- susurro

-Disculpa Barry…- dijo agachando la mirada tratando de levantarse.

- bueno…mira….necesito que vayas y entregues esto….es de una bóveda ,de alguien muy importante…. Y necesito que lo entregues rápido es de suma importancia, Emilie, no quiero que por tus torpezas vallas a hacer que esto se pierda , como en otras veces o te juro que iré por tu cabeza…¿de acuerdo? Confiare en ti…- dijo dando un suspiro amplio rodando los ojos.

- si…si Señor Woods…yo hare todo para que este paquete llegue a su destino, después de entregar los demás…-dijo ella cuando buscaba con su mirada el paquete de oro o el saco con el objeto que necesitaba llevar, los últimos meses hacia sus entregas por chimenea aunque eso no estaba permitido la situación de guerra lo requería , ya que era más seguro que viajar en escoba aunque más tardado , pero seguía siendo peligroso, las comisiones eran buenas lo que hacía que pocas personas trabajaran en eso, busco nuevamente con su mirada ya que normalmente eran enormes los paquetes que llevaba pero , al parecer esa vez sería algo pequeño porque no lo miraba , así el estiro su mano y le entrego un pequeño saco que en su interior parecía tener un frasco.

-olvida los demás tienes que ir a entregar este …recuerda que este paquete es de suma importancia, de suma importancia…-recalco tomando su mentón- y tendrás que volar en tu escoba-

-estás loco quieres que me maten- dijo poniéndose de pie –¿sabes que estamos en guerra? –dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿como crees…eso?...yo fui el primero en negarme pero son…son ordenes mi brujita….-dijo tomándola por los brazos frotándolos para que se calmara.

-ordenes…estamos en guerra y quieren que salga en una escoba ¿asi? –dijo mirando su vieja escoba una Saeta de fuego algo raspada.

-Sera lo último que haremos aquí amor te lo prometo…tu y yo con lo que ganemos después de esto, renunciaremos, recuerda las hipotecas de tu papa y nuestra boda….nos darán una buena comisión por esto…-

-hum…es solo que tengo miedo- dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior.

-vamos Emilie hazlo…creo en ti-dijo rodando los ojos, mientras ella se abrazaba a el .

-esta bien lo haré….- dijo al fin, con cierto nudo en la garganta mirándolo con cuidado, ambos sabían lo que significaba eso, el salir en esos tiempos era casi imposible, por no decir que era una locura, pero Emilie sabia que necesitaba ese dinero.

-bueno y que esperas, vamos ve-dijo dándole un beso .

-si por supuesto…perdón- dijo ella, mientras arreglaba su ropa que consistía en un pantalón rezurcido y una suéter que le quedaba enorme con un par de hoyuelos unas botas y el cabello amarrado de forma discreta.

Poco antes de salir de la pequeña oficina, llena de cartas, cajas y papeles, el , la detuvo.

-Ten cuidado…no son tiempos fáciles y ya conoces lo rumores….de hoy..y ..el "elegido", el tiempo es muy peligroso, te conozco eres muy torpe no quiero llegar al final de la guerra sin prometida ya hemos ahorrado suficiente como para que una torpeza tuya nos deje sin boda- dijo él acariciando su mejilla, poco antes de abrazarla- vamos ve…-

-si Barry tendré cuidado, yo también te quiero- dijo la bruja antes de salir Emilie Morgan Giardon trabajaba en el banco de _Gringotts era la asistente y prometida de _Barry Blake Woods, después de el regreso de el señor tenebroso y la obstrucción en el banco , donde ,muchos habían muerto y habían quedado mal heridos , el banco había quedado casi en ruinas, el levantarlo no había sido fácil aun para los duende, el dinero salía y entraba, la gente había perdido la fe de mantener su dinero seguro ahí , mientras que otros sorprendidos que aun se mantuviera trabajando después de la terrible destrucción iban y depositaban su dinero sin olvidar los prestamos habían aumentado , pero todos eran pedidos a domicilio , y ese era su trabajo , ella era la que se encargaba de llevar los objetos sacados de la bóveda o el préstamo a domicilio solicitados por los magos o brujas, normalmente llevaba paquetes enormes o cantidades enormes de oro lo que provocaba que siempre fuera con varita en mano y no porque fuera la mejor hechicera del mundo se sentía segura , pero sabia defenderse con algunos conjuros y mas en esa época donde todo parecía tan sobrio, desde la muerte de aquel importante mago Albus Dumbledore las cosas habían empeorado, de eso ya había pasado un tiempo.

¿Quién era Emilie Morgan Giardon? Ella era una bruja con un apellido significativo gracias a su padre un importante pocionista ella era bastante especial aunque siempre a la primera impresión era una importante bruja de categoría, no pasaba mas de una semana cuando alguien importante o de clase le investigara por curiosidad y le denominaran como una bruja con más defectos que virtudes, sin embargo cuando terminaban de "conocerla" la calificaban que no era más que una muchacha bastante torpe, olvidadiza, soñadora ,decente quien de importante no tenía más que el apellido , a menudo terminaba sin más siendo como un pequeño estorbo al cual no había que prestarle mucha atención, y no era porque fuera mal educada , si bien era algo desconfiada y muy insegura, pero bastante buena persona como para tenerle mala fe a alguien.

Lo que realmente hacía tan especial a aquella bruja no era su apellido o sus "pocas virudes" era su gran des fortuna y su increíble mala suerte, cuando apenas tenía cinco años su madre había muerto a causa de una maldición al tocar un objeto maldito, su madre trabaja en la inspección y eliminación de objetos de magia obscura su jefe y administrador en ese tiempo era el Señor Malfoy un sangre pura y alto funcionario del parlamento , al cual recordaba cómo alguien de carácter duro y bastante engreído. Al mudarse sola a Irlanda para realizar su sueño de ser aurora , poco antes de que Lord Voldemort comenzara su época de terror , su padre se negó a pertenecer a las filas de servicio del señor tenebroso lo que provoco que lo intentaran asesinar con una maldición dejándole mal herido ,después de eso su padre a menudo sofría de pérdida de memoria y de terribles dolores, a causa de eso entraron en banca rota ya que su padre no pudo continuar con su negocio de pociones y ella tuvo que buscar un trabajo cerca de el para cuidarlo , dejando la oportunidad de ser aprendiz de un auror, sin olvidar cuando presento su curriculum no fue aceptada en ninguna parte, solo por su falta de experiencia, así termino vendiendo pociones para el catarro la diarrea, entre otros mal estares , así como especies en un boticario del callejón Diagon la tienda era de un viejo mago huraño que visitaba la tienda cada tarde para recoger el dinero de las ventas y por las noches iba un trabajador para que recogiera el resto, el sueldo que ganaba ahí le permitía vivir decentemente , apenas su familia contaba con las propiedades de la familia, pero sin poder solventar el gasto de todas ellas terminaron hipotecando la mayoría y perdiendo un par de ellas , el mal sueldo que le pagaban , no le alcanzaba lo suficiente por lo terminaron ella y su padre viviendo con su tía en una pequeña casa , en un antigua colonia para burujos y magos de economía estable en las orillas de Londres e hipotecando la ultima propiedad que les quedaba.

Todo cambio cuando conoció a Barry en el callejón Diagon mientras salía del boticario, ya tenía 24 años ella de inmediato al verlo no sintió más que una atracción terrible por él, al igual que toda mujer que lo conocía, el tipo no era feo , por ese tiempo la habían subido el sueldo lo que le permitía pagar las hipotecas de algunas propiedades ,por la falta de gente cubría dos turnos y salía bastante por la noche, tropezó justo con el al salir muy tarde de la tienda después de cerrarla , esperando que alguien recogiera el dinero de ese día. Barry Blake Woods era el hombre de los sueños de cualquier mujer o al menos eso pensaba Emilie siempre lo presentaba "como el funcionario Woods de importante categoría" el era el sobrino nieto del viejo para el que trabajaba, el muchacho había ido aquella noche a recoger las ganancias del boticario , ya que el trabajador de su abuelo y tio , habían huido a cusa de lo rumores de los mortifagos y el regreso de el señor tenebroso, el muchacho trabajaba en ese tiempo como asistente de un administrador en el banco de Gringotts_,_ Emilie al verlo se sintió maravillada desde ese día de igual forma el se sintió atraído por ella y terminaron por "enamorase" , un par de meses después ,se había anunciado la vuelta del señor tenebroso junto con el ascenso de Barry como administrador del banco.

Después del anuncio del regreso de lord Voldemort muchos habían optado por mudarse y dejar vacantes de trabajos uno de esos lugares era Gringotts donde la vacante disponible de asistente , no lo dudo y fue a hacer una petición , terminaron aceptándola por la falta de personal , así desde ese día había comenzado a trabajar con Barry, lo que "mejoro su relación", tardaron cinco años de noviazgo para que el le pidiera su mano, cosa que acepto , aunque a las intemperies habían decidido casarse cuando todo terminara.

Hacia un año desde que habían decidido casarse, parecia que el destino estaba en contra suya, las cosas habían emporado los últimos meses, desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore como la caída del ministerio, la destrucción parcial de Gringotts, muertes, desolación, ella en especial no se sentía muy alegre de salir, Emilie era una de las únicas que aun salía a trabajar con ese pronóstico, como detestaba a los malditos duendes codiciosos que no sabían el significado de guerra, salir era un locura pero tenía que hacerlo.

Emilie se coloco su abrigo, tomo su vieja escoba, hacía mucho que no la utilizaba y se puso sus lentes de protección, ya que aquel día en peculiar hacia mucho frio sin olvidar el viento y la gama de conjuros asesinos que se disparaban , poco antes de subirse en su escoba miro para ver qué dirección debía tomar , para su sorpresa o su mala suerte para variar, la dirección era nada más y nada menos que Hogsmeade hacia un lugar llamado Cabeza de Puerco.

Emilie tomo aire y salió con su escoba , introduciéndose en una densa nube obscura donde centellas verdes, rojas , , nubes negras revoloteaban , con pequeños chasquidos, gritos , el viento era muy fuerte y soplaba demasiado, Emilie esquivaba milagrosamente los conjuros, el viento resoplaba demasiado, la visión era muy borrosa, cuando menos lo vio ya llevaba más de medio tramo, se abrazaba con fuerza a su escoba que viajaba con pesadez , las nueves se hacían cada vez mas obscuras la noche comenzaba a caer más, pronto sintió algo peor que ver rayos por donde sea, era el silencio.

Conforme mas se acercaba a Hogsmeade, mas se contemplaba el silencio y la nada , lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración asustada y se miraba una terrible obscuridad, cuando a lo lejos comenzó a contemplar una torre , ese era el castillo de Hogwarts entonces miro como un manto de luz , había comenzando a enfrascar aquel imponente castillo , de igual forma, miro que ya casi llegaba , solo le faltaba un pequeño tramo más de bosque y llegaría, sana y salva.

Solo le faltaba un cuarto para poder llegar al Hogsmeade cuando un centella de fuego paso a un lado de su hombro, Emilie volteo aterrorizada pero no vio nada, entonces pudo ver como una parte en el bosque se iluminaba con cientos de destellos , el silencio se rompió con el grito de cientos de personas , un trueno impacto la capa de luz que envolvía el castillo, destellos al impacto se volvían meteoritos, Emilie detuvo su escoba no lo podía creer , la guerra en Hogwarts había comenzado y ella tenía que entregar ese paquete.

De nuevo una centella volvió a pasar a su lado y pudo ver de dónde venía aquel hechizo, despertándola de su horror un impacto tras otro golpeado la capa de luz , el sonido de los gritos y el impacto del choque de los hechizos era ensordecedor.

Emilie movió la cabeza en negación y apresuro su paso con su vieja escoba, cuando por tercera vez un rayo choco contra su pierna, sintió una fuerte punzada afilada como si cientos de trozos de dagas le atravesaran , esta sangraba, estaba aterrorizada , su escoba comenzaba a perder cada vez mas altura y perdía el control, la escoba se movía de un lado a otra tambaleando , ella apretaba su pierna conteniendo la sangre que salía , estaba muy mareada lo último que vio fue un, cerró los ojos y sintió el golpe de las ramas contra su cuerpo, provocándole raspones y heridas mientras caía, hasta que al fin choco contra el pastizal del suelo , pudo percibir aquel olor de humedad y pasto , entreabrió sus ojos débilmente y apenas vislumbro un par de piedras, un par de pinos y la sangre que descendía desde su cabeza goteando.

* * *

El castillo se encontraba en ruinas, las ventanas estaban rotas , algunas torres apenas se mantenían en pie, restos de los muros y escombros se acumulaban, las personas salían corriendo en diferentes direcciones el caos recorría el colegio de Hogwarts la guerra al fin había cesado, el señor tenebroso había caído dejando una mezcla de sentimientos entre euforia y dolor, alegría y tristeza, las camillas no dejaban de pasar socorriendo a los heridos, mientras que otros apilaban los cuerpos sin vida de los caídos.

Algunos se hallaban en el gran comedor celebrando la caída del señor tenebroso, con abrazos risas y ojos llorosos rebosantes gritaban, pero aun por su parte lloraban sin consuelo otros por sus pérdidas, amigos, conocidos, mujeres, hombres, niños, que habían muerto ,aun los profesores no se daban abasto para auxiliar a los necesitados.

Harry se encontraba en el puente que daba a Hogwarts o lo que quedaba de él, miraba el suelo, hacia el vacio después de tirar al fin la varita de sauco rota, parecía aun desorientado, Hermione y Ron le miraban desde un poco mas atrás .

-Severus Snape…Gracias…-susurro, poco antes de escuchar la voz de Ginny.

-HARRY-Grito la pelirroja corrió hasta donde el rodeándolo con los brazos, Harry solo la contuvo y la estrujo entre sus brazos al fin todo había acabado.

Los cuatro chicos volvían al castillo con pesadez, donde le esperaban ya todos con aplausos, ovaciones, Molly Weasley abrazo a Ronald con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Remus quien era atendido por Tonks inclino su cabeza mientras esta con un hechizo sanador trataba de curar sus heridas Fred y George discutían para variar al verlo sonrieron, las preguntas no tardaron, el tumulto crecía y creía mas, pronto Harry se sentía abrumado.

_(Qué esperas Potter ahí está la fama en la que te gusta regocijarte Casi escucho la voz de Snape)_.

Harry suspiro y pidió la palabra, y sobre todo pidiendo que no le interrumpieran, así comenzó a contar la historia real de lo que había pasado no podía volver el tiempo atrás y agradecerle a Snape lo que había hecho, lo único que podía hacer era que todo el mundo mágico se enterara de quien era realmente y que gracias a sus esfuerzos y contribución se logró ganar la guerra.

Cuando Harry acabo, la mayoría de los presentes permanecieron igual de desorientados que el en un principio, todos se miraban con incertidumbre e incredulidad.

Harry dio un amplio suspiro.

-Harry no te lamentes…tu no sabias sus verdaderas intenciones… -dijo Remus poniéndose de pie-¿Dónde está ahora?-

- está en invernadero del lago-dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-bien…-dijo Remus poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Espera -dijo Harry deteniendo a su antiguo profesor de Dcao-quiero ir por el cuerpo y darle la sepultura que se merece-

Remus asintió.

Al caminar por el sendero, Harry no podía sentirse peor, lo había llamado asesino, cobarde lo había odiado todo ese tiempo sin saber que el todos los días exponía su vida por el ,no podía sentirse menos que un desagradecido nunca había tenido tiempo siquiera de hablar o darle la oportunidad de ser agradable y aunque él tampoco le había dado la oportunidad, pero jamás había visto a su temido profesor de pociones más que con odio ,casi desde el primer día que lo había visto lo había vuelto un enemigo y ahora que sabia la verdad tenía que preparase para volver a ver su cuerpo allí sin vida, cuando llegaron al invernadero Harry tomo el picaporte cerró los ojos tomo fuerzas, y entro en el cuando abrió sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía…

El cuerpo de Severus Snape no estaba.


	2. Miradas

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Hp y sus personajes no me pertenecen son todos de J.K Rowling.**

**Clasificación: M /T**

**Géneros: Romance, Humor, Drama.**

**Notas:**

**El segundo capitulo, algo lento algo turbio, algo raro, espero les guste como siempre agradezco mucho sus comentarios , Gracias HarukaJKGG y Alexza Snape quienes continúan por aquí leyéndome les agradezco infinitamente y les estimo , les mando un fuerte abrazo ;D, por aquí pronto también estaremos subiendo el antepenúltimo capitulo de "No me olvides"**

**Entre otras cosas anexo que en este fic también puede haber _Hermione_ G/Severus S, Remus /Oc , sin más los dejo disfrútenlo..**

**Contienen anexos de los libros y películas de Harry Potter y otras fuentes**

**Tropezando con el destino**

**Capitulo II.**

**Miradas**

Un hombre de cabello lacio y grasiento con capa negra caminaba lentamente sus pisadas aunque seguras, no eran lo suficientemente rápidas el dolor en sus piernas, y en su cuello justo donde Nagini habría clavado su dientes lo martirizaba a cada paso donde incrementaba el dolor , caminaba sin rumbo fijo podía ver a lo lejos el castillo y el lago, pero si ahora se encontraba con cualquier mortifago seria una presa fácil .

Saco de su capa el último sorbo de su poción para el dolor y comenzó a andar tirando el frasco.

De pronto se sintió mejor pero el sentido de orientación se encendió demasiado tarde ya que tropezó con algo de masa pequeña y suave.

Ahí tirado en el suelo, Severus miro hacia el cielo, recordando sus últimos meses, a lo lejos aun oía como escapaban lo últimos mortifagos y el bando contrario conseguía avanzar todo acabaría pronto.

Poco antes de su encuentro en el invernadero con Lord Voldemort el se habría presentado ya innumerables escenarios donde él quisiera asesinarlo, el habría fabricado un sin número de pociones para contrarrestar cualquier maleficio maldición u hechizo que pudiera ocupar en su contra, lo más difícil que pudo realizar fue el antídoto de el veneno de Nagini , del cual aun conservaba una mínima parte que debía tomar si quería vivir se encontraba en su bodega privada, Severus era uno de los mejores pocionistas del mundo , pero ahora no importaba , su poción contra el veneno no podría funcionar si no bebía el resto, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil, todo parecía tan vano ahora, necesitaba un milagro o algo que le diera la fuerza suficiente para que pudiera llegar al castillo, tendría ahora que esperar ahí su muerte, lo único que aliviaba su próxima muerte era la ilusión de que Potter hubiera logrado cumplir con éxito su destino , como él lo habría hecho ya.

Recordó la última fase de la lucha, poco antes de la llamado de el señor tenebroso donde él lanzaba hechizos para aturdir, para proteger y con la distracción de la batalla en su pleno apogeo nadie sabía de donde provenían, había dado su vida por amor, la vida no era justa siempre pero al menos había podido emendar su deuda a Lily , ayudar de su hijo hasta final , si hubo un momento done el sintió ser descubierto solo fue en una ocasión donde creyó ser descubierto por un peculiar volador nocturno, el cual sobrevolaba muy lento, quien después de lanzarle un par de hechizos , miro hacia donde se encontraba el , dándole la impresión de que lo había visto y al no saber si era enemigo o aliado tuvo que derribar, lo que bien reconocía de aquel volador era su peculiar gabardina que aun desde lejos se veía larga .

Pero justo en el momento que cerró los ojos , entonces el movimiento de algo en su pierna llamo su atención el sonido de una rama trozada llamo le hizo , girar su cabeza lentamente , se topo con unos ojos azulados llenos de lagrimas cristalinas, aquella pequeña mirada fugaz , lo habría llenado de una peculiar curiosidad.

Severus miro todo en cámara lenta, de pronto su esperada muerte parecía pasar a segundo término, se levanto con mucho trabajo, entonces pudo apreciar mejor a quienes esos ojos azules pertenecían, una mujer de cabello marrón claro y piel pálida, yacía en el suelo, su ropa estaba rasgada y su cabeza llena de ramas su pierna sangraban su cuerpo temblaba, probablemente por el dolor.

No sabía quién era ella, ni como habría llegado ahí, pero ella moriría si alguien no le ayudaba pronto, parecía muy pálida , su estomago se lleno de un vacio cuando vio que el abrigo que portaba era extrañamente demasiado largo, ahora apenas la cubría.

Severus logro recargarse en un árbol, miro el cuerpo de aquella mujer, las facciones de su rostro cambiaron, su ceja se levanto y sus labios se torcieron como una mueca.

No podía ayudarla, el estaba demasiado débil y no era su culpa que ella sobrevolara a esa hora, no podía ser la misma persona…pensó con fastidio, no conocía a aquella mujer y ya le estaba causando una terrible jaqueca.

Severus se dio la vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino y encontrar un lugar optimo para morir en paz,_ , no erala misma persona …, alguien la encontraría …y si no fuera así no era su culpa…¿o si?_

-Ayuda…- con la voz quebrada y fina pronuncio la mujer.

Severus frunció el ceño y giro a verla.

-Ayuda…-repitió la mujer, esta vez Severus , levanto una ceja…estaba a un par de millas del castillo como para caminar en su estado, el veneno aunque mínimo comenzaba a surgir efectos, la vida de ella y la de él en definitiva acabaría ahí, si no se movían pronto.

Así miro hacia arriba y como si fuera ya mucha casualidad o mala suerte para él , la escoba de la que probablemente la había derribado esta colgando de un árbol, así levanto débilmente su mano hacia arriba.

-Acio..escoba-pronuncio, la escoba voló hacia donde el .

La tomo y se arrodillo junto a la mujer que no dejaba de temblar, era muy hermosa su ceja sangrara y llenaba su perfil de una fina línea de sangre ,las lagrimas de sus ojos no cesaban apenas tomo su brazo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello, la mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Severus se levanto con mucho esfuerzo con la mujer en brazos ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho, aquellas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y aquel temblor de su cuerpo lastimado vibrando sobre si le hacían sentir un poco menos envenenado.

Subió a la escoba y trato de cubrirla un poco con su capa, el también se sentía demasiado adolorido y su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

* * *

Harry y la ahora directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall se dirigían hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore, para ver si podía encontrar algún indicio que les pudiera decir dónde encontrar el cuerpo de Severus Snape o si seguía con vida donde hallarlo , tal vez la pintura del antiguo director les pudiera decir algo que entendieran porque había desaparecido Severus Snape, Hace poco se había echo oficial el nuevo nombramiento de la directora ella sabía lo que ello significaba ,no solo ahora estaba a la merced de la tempestad de el desastre en Hogwarts también a lo que esto le exigir a una vez respuesta el castillo.

* * *

Longbottom el niño más torpe de todos sus alumnos, distraído y demasiado temeroso, con gustos por suéteres horrendos, lo habría maltratado y aterrorizado cuando era su profesor , era ahora un joven ya bastante alto, los años de sus maltratos le habían formado aquel chico con carácter, sin embargo sin quitarle el mal gusto por suéteres feos y esa cara de lelo que se caraba de nacimiento, así al ir bajando fue lo que poco a poco alcanzaba a distinguir.

Al terminar de aterrizar con los brazos cansados y altamente pálido, bajo torpemente de la escoba , sintiendo como las piernas se le doblaban, la mayoría de la personas que aun habitaban en la entrada del castillo se encontraba aun auxiliando a los heridos, nadie excepto el lelo de su ex alumno y esa niña rara de Revenclaw se habían percatado de su llegada.

Y como si hubieran visto un fantasma el color sonrojo de los chicos que antes tenían desapareció igual que su expresión.

-Longbottom- rugió su antiguo profesor de pociones agobiado.

El chico en su confusión de no saber cómo reaccionar por inercia dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Pro…pro…pro..fe..fe…sor...es u…un..un…fa…fa…fan…fantasma?-dijo mientras le temblaban los labios, la rubia le miraba solamente con la cabeza un poco inclinada con los ojos altamente abiertos.

-Deje de decir idioteces y ayúdeme- fue lo que espeto el hombre de ropas negras llegando con bastante dificultad a la entrada acercándose más al chico.

Nevil de inmediato se acerco, pero su estomago se había volcado a un nudo

-llévela a la enfermería…y valla en busca de Madam Pomfrey- dijo tomado un poco de aire mientras el muchacho tomaba a la mujer quien se quejo al cambiar de brazos.

Severus cayó sobre sus rodillas, la rubia se había acercado a donde el tratando de ayudarle.

-pero la enfermería esta llena profesor…y nose donde esta madam Pomfrey…-dijo Nevil tratando de no caerse con la mujer en brazos.

-llévela abajo a las mazmorras-espeto después de un momento , como esperaba que la guerra no hubiera dejado mas que heridos del bando contrario , todo alrededor estaba lleno de heridos y muertos .

-pero las mazmorras están cerradas señor- explico Nevil

-Guarde silencio y solo bájela- dijo Severus mientras la rubia le ayudo a que se pusiera de pie, y comenzó a andar con torpeza hacia las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras.

Al llegar ahí , Severus saco su varita y con un movimiento se abrió la puerta , la iluminación era pobre se acerco con lentitud a su antiguo escritorio y tiro todo lo que aun se conservaba en el el chico dejo a la mujer ahí.

Se acerco con torpeza hacia su almacén privado y lo abrió introduciéndose ahí saliendo únicamente con una botella de vidrio con un liquido negruzco.

-valla por ayuda…-dijo dejándose resbalar por la pared, la rubia lo miraba con cuidado y se había agachado junto a el.

-profesor usted…está bien?- pronuncio tomándole la mano .

-ayude a Longbottom –fue lo que dio por respuesta y la chica sin preguntar mas salió tras Nevil.

Severus miro hacia el vacio que iba desde la entrada hasta su escritorio, la guerra había dejado ver un poco el piso de arriba con un agujero , era una suerte que nadie se le hubiera ocurrido bajar y abrir su almacén privado de pociones, incluso a su antiguo mentor el profesor Horace le tenia restringido entrar en aquel almacén, Severus se había asegurado de que aquel almacén estuviera seguro sabia que las pociones que había dentro podían ser un arma o una cura en las manos equivocadas pero ahora eso no importaba.

Los quejidos de una mujer nuevamente llamaron su atención, Severus miro hacia ella no tenia fuerzas para moverse el veneno ya estaba cumpliendo con su cometido, tal vez era muy tarde ya se dijo.

-ayuda…-escucho nuevamente con voz desquebrajada.

Severus, trato de moverse su voz le hacía sentirse menos agobiado , tomo la botella y la destapo sorbiendo del frasco el líquido amargo que ahora recorrió su garganta, la botella resbalo de sus manos rompiéndose.

* * *

La nueva directora de Hogwarts había hecho buscaran por tierra mar y cielo a Severus Snape, la mayoría de la orden se encontraba en el bosque , mientras que Harry se encontraba en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

-porque nunca me dijiste nada- dijo el muchacho de ojos azules al retrato que colgaba detrás del respaldo de el escritorio.

-Harry, el profesor Snape tiene el corazón más duro que alguien pueda conocer, el se entrego en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de ti a cambio de un simple favor silencio , yo no podía deshonrar nuestro acuerdo-dijo el retrato de ojos azules

Harry cruzo los brazos y dio un suspiro-lamento tantas cosas que yo le dije-

-no podías evitarlo Harry no te culpes tu nunca supiste sus verdaderas intenciones, si no hasta el final-

- ni siquiera soy capaz de encontrar su cuerpo- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie.

-dale tiempo al tiempo-

-es lo único que has dicho desde que comencé a preguntarte sibre de el-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-me gustaría darte mas información Harry pero me temo que te defraudare lo que te digo es lo que se- confeso la pintura del afable viejo.

* * *

Una mujer de ojos azules comenzaba a tomar sentido, abrió lentamente sus ojos, desorientada y adolorida tomaba el sentido, nada le parecía conocido, lo último que recordaba era haber caído en medio del bosque y después ver un par de ojos obscuros.

Giro a verse aterradoramente llena de sangre un terrible y penetrante dolor invadió su pierna , costillas y cabeza , cuando trato de moverse al grado de soltar un grito.

Tenia que moverse , levanto con pesadez su brazo y arranco un pedazo de tela de su rasgada ropa , así lo coloco en su boca y mientras cerraba los ojos se impulso hacia adelante quedando sentada pero con mucho dolor, faltándole el aire , quedo sentada en el filo de lo que parecía una mesa miro hacia la penumbra con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor y alcanzo a distinguir a alguien recargado en la pared sentado en el suelo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces entre las penumbras, sus ojos eran finos sutiles y obscuros parecían clavarse en los de ella con un veneno exquisito, eran tan obscuros e inquisitivos que parecía difícil apartar su mirada aun con el dolor que invadía su cuerpo, eran los que recordó poco antes de perder el conocimiento .

Severus miro a la mujer que se acaba de sentar en el escritorio , sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas de tierra y sangre sin embargo a pesar del dolor que demostraba su cuerpo tembloroso su mirada era delicada y dulce, llena de miedo y confusión, una centella de luz en la obscuridad, era tan cautivante y suave como para querer perder detalle.

-¿don-don-donde estoy?¿qui-quie-quien-es-us-us-ted?-tartamudeo Emilie esperando sonar menos asustada de lo que realmente estaba y menos adolorida .

Pero el estaba demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie o contestar.

Emilie lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez se paro sobre un solo pie con mucho dolor y comenzó a andar con lentitud hacia donde él se encontraba .

* * *

-está vivo- grito Nevil apenas subió al exterior

Todos los presentes giraron a ver al chico, con el ceño fruncido- está vivo-grito nuevamente el chico corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Poppy- pero esta débil, hay que ayudarlo-dijo tan rápido que no se entendía .

– ¿de quien hablas Nevil?- dijo Remus acercándose a el chico cojeando un poco.

-de el, está vivo- dijo nuevamente el chico tartamudeando un poco.

-Nevil hijo habla- dijo Poppy.

-El profesor Snape…-dijo Luna que venía dando un par de saltos.

-¡Donde¡ - grito Poppy.

-Luna ve por la profesora McGonagall , esta con Harry en la oficina de Albus - dijo Remus –y tu Nevil llévame con el profesor Snape – dijo mientras el chico asedió con la cabeza.

* * *

La noticia de que el señor tenebroso había caído conmocionado a todos, por todas partes se hacían grandes celebraciones, en el banco de Gringotts no era la excepción a pesar del agrio humor de los duendes que trabajaban ahí, todos celebraban a grandes rasgos.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo – grito un hombre de pelo rubio mientras abría una botella de champagne, duendes , asistentes y administradores del banco celebraban , Barry siendo uno de los más destacados era uno de los más felices y era claro esto ya que estaba a punto de terminar de trabajar de este mugroso banco como el decía , donde había tenido que empezar a trabajar después de que su libro sobre investigación muggle había fracasado llevándolo a terminar a trabajar ahí como administrador y no como explorador como el deseaba , teniendo que conformarse con un sueldo pobre después de años de estudio , ahora se despediría con aquel horrible lugar con una comisión enorme de la última entrega , disfrutaría aquella comisión muy a gusto sin la angustia de una guerra y también sería el dueño de unas importantes propiedades, parcialmente después de casarse con Emilie, algo que le vendría bien después de tanto pensarlo y bueno soportar a es bruja no tenia mejor opción le daría cierta reputación casarse con la hija de un importante pocionista de una era , con un apellido recocido , le haría bien , aparte sus tierras eran buenas, después de todo no había sido tan malo toparse con ella , aquella noche en la tienda de su detestable tío que gracias al cielo ya había muerto.

¿ por cierto Dónde se encontraría aquella mujer?, ya era hora para que volviera corriendo y festejando lo que ella tanto añoraba desde hace mucho , casarse con el-pensó arreglándose el cabello resoplando dando amplias sonrisas a los del alrededor.

* * *

- Harry…-dijo Luna entrando en la oficina de su antiguo director.

-ahora no Luna…-dijo Harry, volviendo la vista al cuadro del viejo director

-Pero Harry- dijo de nuevo Luna insistente, los ojos azules del cuadro la miraron dándole una afable sonrisa.

-Luna necesitamos saber si el profesor Snape…-

-Harry el profesor lo encontraron esta abajo- grito Luna.

El viejo director dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

Harry se quedo paralizado con aquello –¿está vivo?-pregunto Harry . -eso creo cuando lo dejamos se encontraba muy mal Nevil…fue en busca de ayuda llego con una mujer- dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño, el se sorprendió ya Harry por entendido comprendía que ella siendo una de la personas mas raras que había conocido era poco usual se sorprendiera algo por todas sus típicas manías y extrañas tendencias, y eso aun aquella imagen era muy rara para su amiga.

* * *

Emilie caminaba lentamente hacia el hombre de ropas negras que le miraba desde el abismo recargado en la pared.

-¿quien, eres tú? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? -dijo Emilie una vez más viendo al hombre en suelo deteniendo el sangrado de su pierna con una mano, tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Severus suspiro, sabía que la pócima que había bebido era tanto más drástica como el mismo veneno, el tomarla le había dejado con la garganta hecha pedazos y el efecto secundario de inercia sobre su cuerpo eran normales, pero muy malos en ese momento.

-si solo tuviera algo para ayudarle...- dijo Emilie, agachándose con esfuerzo- no sé cómo llegue aquí…diga algo por favor- pidió ella sin dejar de temblar, mirando con preocupación su camisa llena de sangre.

Severus miraba a la mujer petrificado literalmente, miraba sus ojos azules cristalinos hace poco la había levantado de una caída que el probablemente le había provocado y ahora con un terrible esfuerzo estaba frente de el preocupada, asustada sin embargo no comprendía porque se sentia de esa forma al ver a esa extraña mujer..

Emilie quien comenzaba a sufrir del dolor por la caída de forma mas intensa agacho la mirada, _voy a morir se dijo para ella _soltando un par de lagrimas mas de sus reseco rostro, _no debí venir, mi familia, mi padre moriré soltera, Barry, decía dejando escapar pequeños suspiros y lagrimas._

Severus que aun se mantenía inmóvil por el antídoto que había bebido luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas por tratar de mover un musculo jamás en su vida se había sentido tan inútil como ahora, con-no-dijo tan sigilosamente , entonces Severus sintió como su mano aquella piel que aunque pálida y llena de sangre , cálida y suave comparada con la de el que parecía un tempano , había levantado su brazo su mano para colocarla en el rostro de la mujer, Emilie aunque espantada y lesionada levanto ágil la mirada, al toque y al susurro..

Emilie le miro de cerca, no eran de nuevo aquellos abismales ojos negros.

-¿Donde esta Nevil?- escucho la voz del inútil del licántropo.

-aquí esta profesor- dijo el chico escucho la puerta de las mazmorras abrirse

-creo que esta muerto…-oyó otra voz más temblorosa, sería la de Nevil.

- respira…aun esta vivo - esa seguro era Poppy.

Sintió como era levantado y puesto en una camilla, y también el pequeño agarre de uno de sus brazos por una pequeña mano.

-¿quién es ella?-era la voz de Potter que parecía agitada, al parecer ese pequeño cerdo no era igual a su padre el si había cumplido con su destino dignamente y ahora estaba vivo.

-¿como ha llegado hasta acá?- la típica voz de Minerva.

Trato de abrir los ojos ya se encontraba de vuelta en el pórtico principal de Hogwarts aunque algo desorbitado noto que iba rodeado de bastante gente, pero no quería ver a nadie, sus cabeza le dolía bastante, era como si le estuviera calvando una estaca milímetro a milímetro.

¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer? Se dijo tratando de mover un poco la cabeza. -no se mueva profesor estará bien- escucho a Granger. Entre los pasos apresurados todo comenzaba a oírse con eco las figuras se volvían sombrías y opacas.

Sintió de nuevo aquel agarre de una pequeña mano pero esta vez sosteniendo la suya, por inercia la contuvo .

-Se llama Emilie busquen si tiene parientes- dijo alguien , el giro su cabeza un poco y aun lado flotando en otra camilla iba la mujer con la que había tropezado, la misma que le sostenía la mano, la misma que el había derribado.

-estará bien Snape- fue lo último que escucho poco antes de hundirse en la obscuridad.


End file.
